Ripped to Shreds
by Potentialslayer1
Summary: Myka and Helena's innocent outing has greater consequences especially for Helena.
1. Chapter 1

Helena watched her laughing with the others. She was so normal and fragile. Helena envied her. She envied her thoughts and her memories, for they were different than her own. Then Myka smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Helena knew she didn't deserve her friendship, but she couldn't help but cling to it. Sweet, innocent Myka didn't know she could rip Helena to shreds with a single glance.

Helena placed the new artifact she was supposed to be cataloging onto Artie's desk, for Leena to shelve later. Artie had burdened the agents with the tediously boring task of inventory and they had been slowly working their way up to it.

Helena spun in the swivel chair, grazing the unsuspecting Myka with her legs. "I'm sorry!"

Myka laughed and it sent tingles through Helena's body all the way to her fingertips. "It's alright! I actually wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to town."

"Of course!" Helena spoke too quickly. "I mean that would be lovely, but aren't we supposed to be doing inventory?"

"Well… yeah, but Pete and Claudia said they would cover for us. There is something I want to show you."

"Okay." Helena got to her feet and extended her arm to Myka. "Lead the way."

Pete and Claudia watched them with knowing eyes and grinned at each other after they left. They would start inventory… eventually.

The market place was filled with people going about their business. Carts and stalls lined the streets, some selling fresh fruits and vegetables while others carried handmade clothes and knick knacks.

"I didn't know there were this many people living in Univille?" Helena glanced at the nearest stall and smiled at the row of hand painted cat figurines.

"Ha. Ha… well there aren't. They've been advertising the farmer's market for weeks. People from all of the surrounding towns come together and sell food and crafts…" Myka picked up one of the cats and examined the detail in the whiskers. "What do you think?"

"About the cat? It's…" Helena searched for the right word. "… tasteful."

Myka giggled. "No, not the cat! It's a bit too tacky for me." Her comment prompted a glare from the older woman who ran the booth. "I meant the market."

"Oh. It's lovely! I'm glad to be out of the Warehouse." Helena grinned at her friend. "Come on" She grasped Myka's hand in hers. "Let's explore!" She dragged Myka down the rows of stalls behind her, commenting on the more interesting crafts.

Helena paused at a cart that was owned by an Indian couple. It was filled with embroidered cloth. The rich colors caught her eye and reeled her in. "Oh Myka, look at this! It's beautiful!" She ran her fingers over a deep red piece. It shimmered in her grasp. Helena was entranced by it.

"You should get it! It would look great on you!" Myka nudged Helena with her shoulder.

"No…" Helena blinked, dropping the cloth in a daze. "No. I don't need it."

Evening

Everyone else had gone to bed already. Helena sat in the living room with a book cradled in her lap. She had been reading the same sentence for the past half hour. Her head bobbed, throwing her raven hair in front of her face like a sheet. She could barely keep her eyes open. She flipped her book closed and wobbled to her feet, placing the book on the coffee table.

Her body felt heavy as she trudged up the stairs. Finally she reached her room. It was very simple. She had no personal possessions to decorate with. She paused. There was a thin package resting at the edge of her bed. Her name had been printed on the top in marker.

She sat cross legged on her bed and pulled the package to her. It was wrapped in neatly folded newspaper with crisp edges. She ripped up the tape with her nail, keeping the paper neat and unfolded it. Inside was the red cloth she had admired at the Farmers Market earlier.

"Myka…" Helena smiled to herself, feeling a warm rush in the pit of her stomach. She flicked the cloth out and laid it across her body, relishing the way it felt against her skin. She turned off the light and her eyelids grew heavy, as the shadows overtook the room.

Helena was too tired to notice the man standing at the end of her bed. He appeared from the shadows and watched her with coal colored eyes. He smiled, leaning into the moonlight, revealing three long jagged tares across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Helena awoke feeling tired. The steaming shower welcomed her aching bones. She sighed, this was one thing she was grateful for in the 21st century. She would be in the shower constantly if it didn't end in pruning skin. She reluctantly turned off the faucet and wrapped herself in a plush blue towel. She walked back into her room, leaving puddles at her feet. She jumped as the door burst open in front of her.

"Helena! We have to…." Myka paused. "Oh… sorry… I'll just…" She pointed back through the door, slowly closing it as she inched her way through.

"Myka, It's alright. I'm almost ready. You can stay." Helena smiled at Myka's pink cheeks.

"Okay…" Myka closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Helena tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "Thank you for the gift by the way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Myka grinned. "You're welcome."

Helena pulled clean undies and a pair of black jeans from her dresser, piling it on her bed. Next she brought out a simple white blouse. Noticing Myka's fidgeting, she backed into the bathroom with her clothes and started to get dressed.

"What did you need to tell me?" Helena called from the bathroom.

"Hmm?" Myka thought for a second, her mind drawing a complete blank. "Oh! Artie apparently found out about our little adventure yesterday and has put us on inventory duty for the rest of the day. He got to…" Helena walked back into the room and Myka couldn't help but notice the purposeful way she left the top of her blouse unbuttoned. "Claudia…"

"Poor girl, never stood a chance." Helena grinned. "What do you think?" She spun around, modeling her outfit for Myka.

"Hmmm…. Needs something." Myka spied the gift she bought Helena laying behind her on the bed. She took it and folded it neatly. She stood, wrapping the scarf loosely around Helena's neck. "There, perfect."

* * *

><p>Artie had spent the better part of an hour lecturing them about their duties to the warehouse and their responsibility to their job. By the end of his speech, they felt more like little children being scolded by their father then secret service agents. When he finally released them, they were to report straight to the Warehouse. He threatened to check on them every few hours, just in case.<p>

The car ride over was quiet, except the radio. Helena played with the dials. She was still amazed that such loud music came from tiny speakers and she fiddled with the dial until she found a station she liked. Myka smiled at Helena's choice. "Somewhere only we know" by Keane blared over the radio and she softly sang along.

Helena glanced over at Myka. "You have a really beautiful voice." She noticed the crimson blush that spread from Myka's cheeks up to her ears.

"You… You really think so? I was told I had the voice of a barmaid." Myka turned down the dirt road that led to the Warehouse.

"Myka… Whoever told you that couldn't be more wrong."

* * *

><p>Helena and Myka wandered through the warehouse cataloging artifacts as they walked past.<p>

"There are so many new artifacts since I last worked here… well I don't mean here, but Warehouse 12 of course…" Helena eyed the many shelves, her gaze lingering on the more interesting artifacts.

"How did you start working at the Warehouse?" Myka asked, curious about her new found friend.

"Being a woman during that time didn't afford me very many opportunities. I studied with my elder brother until I was old enough for finishing school. It was frightfully dull…" Helena scribbled something on the notepad she carried with her. "My dear brother freed me from the conformed life and hired me as his apprentice. I learned science and soon surpassed my brother in my studies. A man approached me one day. He had taken an interest in my work and wanted me to come and work for him at Warehouse 12. And… well… you pretty much know the rest from there."

Myka nodded and glanced back at the shelf where she was working.

They worked silently for the next few minutes. Helena watched Myka working. She had a brown curl between her fingers and was twirling it around her thumb. She bit her lip, concentrating on the artifact she was cataloging. It made Helena's heart flutter. She paused, catching something white run by in the corner of her eye. She spun around, looking for the figure. Seeing nothing she shrugged and set back to work.

Helena's heart quickened as a soft laughter broke the silence. It sounded like a child. She turned just in time to see a flash of white and raven hair disappear around the corner. She followed it ignoring Myka calling after her. She broke into a sprint following the giggling figure. She knew that laugh. It sent chills down her spine. Each time she turned the corner the small figure was further and further ahead. She couldn't hear Myka running after her, she was focused on the small raven-haired child that escaped her. She whipped around the corner and froze. The child was sitting cross legged on the floor, her back facing Helena.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and she crept towards the child. "Christina?" Her voice was barely any more then a whisper, but it cut through the silence of the warehouse like a knife.

The child turned her head slightly. "Mummy?"

Helena reached out her hand and touched the child's shoulder. She could feel the course lace of the dress beneath her fingertips. Christina turned her head upwards until she was facing her mother. Helena let a shriek escape her lips and she quickly cupped her hands to her mouth.

Christina stood up and walked towards Helena, her arms outstretched. "Mummy? You're home! What's wrong mummy?"

Helena stared at her daughter in horror. Her face was incomplete. She could see the bone and tissue beneath the skin. Blood was smeared over her white dress and hands.

The creature looked sad, as Helena backed away slowly. "Mummy, don't you love me?" She advanced again, reaching for her mother.

Helena tripped over her feet in her rush to escape and fell backwards, landing hard on the concrete floor.

"Helena?"

Her head snapped up and she saw Myka turn the corner, concern etched on her face. "Don't you see it? Get it away from me!"

Myka looked where Helena pointed and didn't see anything. "There's nothing there!"

The creature slinked down next to Helena. She shivered when it touched her with its clammy hands. "Mummy. I love you." It whispered into her ear. "I forgive you."

Helena closed her eyes, blinking back tears as the child smiled and faded into the silence of the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Helena sat in her room with only the light from the window keeping her company. Myka had been giving her concerned looks all evening after what happened at the warehouse. She didn't mention her break down to anyone, but had been waiting to catch Helena alone to talk to her about it. Helena had been actively avoiding her and after dinner she locked herself up in her room. She ignored the light rapping on her door until it finally died away. She guessed Myka had given up and gone to bed.

Helena was falling apart at the seams. The face of her decomposing daughter plagued her every time she closed her eyes. She felt hot tears stream down her face and ran her fingers through her raven hair. Lightening flashed outside, illuminating her entire room.

"Miss Wells."

Helena's head snapped up and her hand flew to her mouth. Sitting on the edge of her bed was a man with three long slashes across the side of his face. She knew this man. In the back of her mind she knew she was the cause of his horrid scars.

Recognition finally clicked in her mind. "You were there… you were there with Christina. I killed you!" Helena covered her face with her hands willing the man to disappear.

"I was the first, Miss Wells. The first you killed quickly, when your rage got the better of you. I was the lucky one, dead within minutes. The other's weren't so fortunate…" The man's voice was calm and steady as he talked about his death, like he was having a conversation with an old friend.

Helena closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands, but the sound of his voice seeped through, echoing in her head. "No! Go away! Go away!" She shouted, trying to drown out the noise.

There was a loud knocking coming from her door. "Helena? Are you alright? Helena please let me in!"

The scarred man smirked. "It looks like we will have to continue this conversation another time." He bowed and faded into the darkness as the door swung open.

Myka burst through the open doorway, holding a ring of keys in her hand. "Helena, I heard shouting and I…." She paused when she saw Helena huddled in the corner barely holding it together. Her voice softened as she approached her. "Helena? What's wrong?" She knelt in front of the broken woman and gently pulled Helena's hands away from her face.

Her cheeks were stained with tears and she was barely able to form a complete sentence. Myka could see the fear emanating from Helena's eyes, pleading for her to understand, to help her. "It's… It's nothing. Go back to bed, I just want to be alone." She lied. Actually she wanted the exact opposite and she hoped Myka would see the pleading in her eyes for her to stay.

Myka blinked, unsure what to do. Finally she grasped Helena's hands in hers and pulled her to her feet. "Hey…" She wiped the tears from her cheek with her thumb. "Come with me I want to show you something…"

Helena followed, the nervous lump in her throat slowly fading away. Myka still held her hand, leading her down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was well past midnight and everyone else had already gone to bed. She motioned for Helena to take a seat in one of the stools by the island and began pulling various packages out of the cupboard and piling them on the counter.

Helena let out a staggered breath, finally calming down enough to speak. "What are you doing?"

Myka smiled as she opened the cereal box marked Cocoa Puffs. "Midnight snack." She stated simply. She popped a few of the chocolaty treats in her mouth, savoring the taste.

Helena's eyebrows raised in confusion. "May I ask why?"

Myka sighed. "Because something is going on and even if you won't tell me, I'm not going to leave you alone when you are upset. Midnight snacks always make me feel better when I am upset." Then she added quickly. "Don't tell Pete."

Even with everything that had happened Myka knew how to bring a smile to her lips. "What's that expression… oh yes. Scout's honor."

"Learn that from Claudia?" Myka stifled a laugh and tossed one of the packs of Twinkies in Helena's direction.

She caught it in one hand and tore it open, eyeing the spongy dessert with interest. She took a hesitant bite and smiled. "This is very good. What's it called?"

"A Twinkie."

"…Twinkie. Interesting." Helena glanced at the treat again before taking another bite.

They sat in silence for a few minutes eating whatever sugary substance was laid out in front of them. Myka was the first to speak. "You know you can talk to me about anything." She said the words carefully, putting as much meaning behind them as she could, hoping Helena would open up.

"Myka… I know and I trust you. I… I just think I need to deal with this on my own." She played with a green jelly bean on the counter, nudging it with her finger.

Myka frowned and nodded. She nibbled on what was her third Twizzler in silence.

* * *

><p>Helena woke to the smell of vanilla and a mess brown curls greeted her vision. She blinked for a few seconds before remembering where she was. Myka's room. Myka's bed. And the brunette curls in front of her belonged to her sleeping partner. She sat up quickly, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She had been asleep in Myka's bed with her and they had been spooning. Helena tried to process this information and how it was making her feel. Butterflies rolled around in her stomach.<p>

Myka stirred beside her and rolled over, blinking in the sunlight. "Hey…" her voice was thick with sleep. "Good morning." She smiled, unknowingly making Helena's pulse flutter beneath her skin. Myka noticed Helena's nervous glances and spoke first. "Last night we moved up to my room to talk and you were so tired and you kind of passed out. I didn't have the heart to wake you… I hope that was alright?"

"No. I mean that is fine I was just… Never mind." Helena cheeks burned pink. She quickly changed the subject. "I'm sorry about my hysteria last night. I didn't mean to keep you up so late."

"It's okay. It's Saturday anyway, our day to sleep in." Myka stretched and rolled over to her side of the bed. "How about some coffee?"

Helena smiled. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>"But Artie!" Claudia whined as she followed her mentor through the living room into the kitchen.<p>

"No buts Claudia!" Artie slapped a large pile of manila folders on the counter. "Today you do paper work." He smirked as Claudia groaned at the giant pile.

She glanced at Helena and Myka who were quietly sipping coffee around the island, pleading for some kind of escape. "But Artie…"

"No arguments. We are behind in our filing and a little bit of paper work isn't going to kill you." Artie grabbed one of the croissants Leena had left on a plate in the center of the countertop.

Claudia grabbed the pile of folders and marched out of the room before yelling back. "You know we wouldn't have this problem if we didn't live in the Stone Age!"

Artie winced when he heard a door slam above him. "She'll forgive me… eventually."

Myka smirked at her boss, sipping more of the scalding liquid in her hand.

Helena wasn't paying attention to the childish banter going on around her. Instead she was staring out the window through the small gap in the curtains to sliver of grass and trees that bled through. She jumped as a black figure glided past the window and beckoned her outside. There was a clatter as she almost dropped her coffee cup on the tile. Myka and Artie's cheerful banter paused, each of them giving her quizzical looks.

"Excuse me. I just need to get some fresh air." Helena scurried around Myka and headed towards the front door.

Helena walked into the crisp morning air and felt a chill as she trudged barefoot through the dew ridden grass. She had the red scarf Myka had bought her wrapped around her shoulders, keeping the chill at bay. She paused, noticing the dark figure leaning against one of the trees on the far side of the yard. He smiled, sending shivers up her spine that had nothing to do with the cold, and turned, treading deeper into the woods. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She needed to face him. She needed to find out what was happening to her. She took another breath and pushed herself forward, following her nightmare into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Helena felt the rough twigs snap beneath her feet and wished now more than anything that she had remembered to wear shoes, but she couldn't go back. She had made it so far and she couldn't loose sight of her nightmare trudging along in front of her. He didn't acknowledge her, even when she almost lost her balance on the slippery tree roots that clawed at her raw feet from the forest floor. She paused, hearing the faint snapping of a twig next to her. She turned to see fleeting shadows beneath the canopies of the trees. The figure in front of Helena led her into a clearing, clotted with weeds and thorns.

He turned around, facing her, and stretched his arms out wide. "Ms. Helena Wells. Agent of the Warehouse. Keeper of the secrets of the world. I welcome you to your past."

Shadowed figures emerged from the trees, five in total. Helena recognized each and every one of them. She felt her heart tighten in her chest, each beat reverberated in her throat. The ring leader spoke again, but this time she couldn't hear him, only the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. She felt like she couldn't breathe and tried desperately to fill her lungs with air to no avail. The edges of her vision blurred and she felt herself fall to her knees, the panic finally taking over. The man with the three scars hovered over her, his eyes fixed with something that could only be described as worry. Helena tried to scream, but no sound came out and soon the darkness overtook her.

* * *

><p>Helena vaguely remembered someone calling her name and bright yellow lights shining in her eyes. She felt warm hands envelope her face, brushing the dirt from her cheek.<p>

"Helena!"

She leaned towards the familiar voice, seeking comfort in it, doing so sent shooting pains up her torso. Her eyes were open but she could only see shadowed figures hovering over her. Her body felt numb but her marred feet were on fire.

"Pete over here!"

Strong arms folded around her and lifted her into the air. The sudden movement made her head spin and soon the darkness engulfed her again.

* * *

><p>Myka watched her sleep. They had wrapped her in blankets and cleaned and bandaged her torn feet. Thinking about them made Myka's stomach churn. It looked as though the flesh had been ripped away and Helena had just continued walking. Myka grasped her hand, kneading the chilled palm with her fingers, before placing a gentle kiss on her wrist. Helena stirred in her fevered sleep, sweat causing her raven hair to cling to her flushed skin. Myka brushed it away running the pad of her thumb across Helena's cheekbone, following the dips and curves across her jaw line. Helena's breathing slowed, as Myka's touch soothed the lines of worry from her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Helena felt something warm pressed against the palm of her hand. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she saw a mess of dark curls resting by her side. Myka was fast asleep sitting on the chair by her bed. Her head was resting against their clasped hands. Helena stretched slightly and Myka gazed up at her with bleary sleep dazed eyes. She couldn't help but smirk at Myka's lopsided grin. There was a moment of silence between them until Myka woke up fully and the grin slid from her face.<p>

She pursed her lips before she spoke. "What were you thinking?"

Helena let out the breath she had been holding. "What do you mea…"

"No. Stop." Myka waved her hand out in front of her preventing Helena from speaking. "I know we agreed you would tell me when you were ready but something is going on! You wandered out into the woods for hours without shoes! Helena, your feet are nothing more then bloody stumps at this moment and you could have froze to death! You were in the early stages of hypothermia when we found you! You've been having these… I don't know… hallucinations during the day. I can see how afraid you are of whatever you're seeing, but if you don't tell me, I don't know how I can help you!"

"There's nothing you can do." Helena's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Helena…" Myka softened as she gazed into Helena's dark orbs. "You need to tell me what is going on."

Helena sighed, avoiding Myka forest green stare. "People who have died… who were killed because of my actions are coming back to haunt me."

* * *

><p>Helena lay alone in her bed. Myka had left hours ago after she had told her everything. She said she needed to speak with Artie and try to figure out what was going on and Helena was left alone to her thoughts. The pain medication she was on was starting to wear off and a dull throbbing pain erupted in her feet. She could hear muffled voices in the living room below her. Someone was arguing.<p>

She felt chills as she threw the covers off her body, exposing her skin to the night air. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and hissed as her bandaged feet touched the hardwood floor. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself into a standing position. Her knees wobbled and threatened to give out beneath her. She breathed deeply for a few seconds before taking a step forward. Fire tore its way up her leg and she stumbled before catching herself on the side table. She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry.

She straightened herself out and walked slowly towards her door. As soon as she opened it the voices downstairs grew louder. Someone was shouting. She climbed halfway down the stairs, steadying herself on the railing. Each step sent shooting pains through her body, but she just gritted her teeth and pushed it away.

"She just looked so scared! I mean could an artifact do that?" Myka whispered harshly at her boss.

"I… I don't know. You said this started the day after your little adventure? Did she come in contact with anything since then?" Artie sighed, trying to rub the exhaustion from his eyes.

Helena felt the energy quickly draining from her as she watched her colleagues through the railing. A shadow caught the corner of her eye pausing at the bottom of the dimly lit stairway. It twisted and molded into the shape of a woman. She looked at Helena with cold grey eyes, her smile almost feral.

"Mary…" Helena whispered under her breath.

"Yes. Mary. Your former partner. Remember me?" Mary tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder in a familiar motion.

"Mary… I'm so sorry…"

"Helena?" The conversation in the living room stopped, when they heard the commotion from the hallway.

Myka rounded the corner to see Helena standing in the middle of the staircase, her eyes wide with horror. "Hele…"

"Shhh…" Artie stopped her from speaking as he observed the scene unfolding in front of him.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Helena shouted at the invisible figure in front of her. "My daughter… Christina was gone and I was trying everything to get her back. I didn't think about you or the consequences…. I just had to get her back."

Mary folded her arms across her chest and stared at her former partner fall to pieces in front of her. "It wasn't your fault." Her grey eyes softened and she placed her hand against Helena's flushed cheeks. "I wanted to help you. I wanted to make you complete again. I shouldn't have been standing so close. The gear shifted and I needed to realign it. I should have listened to you. I was standing too close…" The light hit Mary's face and Helena couldn't help but gasp at the state of it. Her skin was an ash grey lined with deep purple veins, some even looked black where they were the widest. "I didn't listen."

Myka had moved to the bottom of the stairs without Helena's knowledge and was there to catch her when she pitched forward. "Helena!"

Artie helped lower her to the ground before laying her head on Myka's lap. "Leena!"

Myka cradled her partner's head in her lap, brushing the curtain of raven hair from her face. She pressed the back of her hand to Helena's forehead, feeling the immense heat burn her skin. "She's burning up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Myka hadn't left Helena side all night. She and Artie had carried Helena to Myka's room and laid her on the bed. Artie wanted to keep her away from her room just in case the artifact was in there. Myka squeezed the excess water from a wash cloth into the ceramic basin at her feet and replaced it on Helena's forehead. Helena sighed under the cool touch and mumbled incoherently in her fevered sleep. Myka stroked Helena's cheek with the pad of her thumb, admiring the softness of it. Helena moaned and shivered, burying herself deeper under the covers. Myka frowned when she continued to shiver. She removed the wash cloth and dropped it unceremoniously into the basin.

She lifted the covers and lay down next to her friend, pressing herself against her body. Helena's shivering stopped almost immediately at the excess body heat. Myka made herself comfortable, wrapping her arm loosely around Helena's waist. _Just to keep her warm._ Myka reminded herself as she inhaled her lavender scent.

She scooted down further under the covers and felt her eyes grow heavy. She stifled a yawn, finally realizing how exhausted she was and soon succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Artie sat at his desk in the Warehouse typing furiously at his computer. After the scene at Leena's he couldn't go back to sleep and he promised Myka he would try to figure things out. "Mary… Mary…" He muttered the name under his breath, searching back through the Warehouse archives. "Mary… Ah hah! There you are! Blake, Mary." He read over the file. "Worked at Warehouse 12. Died during a violent artifact disturbance." He scrolled down and cringed at the photos of a woman with blonde hair and an ashen face, sprawled across the rubble. He looked closer and saw purple veins carved paths across her pale skin.<p>

Artie read the caption under the photos. "Mary Blake killed during an artifact experiment, under HG Wells. Helena G. Wells tried and sentenced accordingly. Sentence: Bronzed." He clicked on Helena's file and found three more charges of murder written in red. They were men and they looked like they had been ripped to shreds by a garden rake and then sewn roughly back together. These were the men who had killed Helena's daughter. Now Artie finally understood the phrase "beware a mother's wrath."

* * *

><p>Claudia heard everything, from the shouting in the living room to Helena's freak out on the stairs and it terrified her. She jumped as a soft knocking sounded at her door and Leena walked in quietly carrying two mugs in her hands. She set one in front of Claudia and wrapped her long fingers around the second one, warming her skin.<p>

"I'm assuming you heard everything." Claudia blew on the tea before taking a cautious sip.

Leena fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "It was hard not to…"

"What is going on with HG?"

"I don't know but her aura's been off for a few days now and I can't quite place what it is." Leena ran her finger along the rim of the mug.

* * *

><p>There was that smell again. The smell of rich vanilla, this time with a hint of honeysuckle, flooded her nostrils. Helena tried to move but her muscles felt like lead and a dull ache throbbed through her body. She felt a light weight draped across her stomach. She opened her eyes slowly, ignoring the painful thud in her head. There resting against her chest was the familiar mess of curls she had become so fond of.<p>

"Myka?" She didn't want to wake her but the burning sensation in the back of her throat was becoming too much to bear.

Myka responded by snuggling deeper into Helena's chest and mumbled incoherently.

"Myka, darling..."

"Mmmhmm" Myka blinked, realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away. "Helena! How… How are you feeling?"

Helena coughed violently. "I feel like I've been run over by an automobile. Water?"

Myka ran to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. She sat by Helena's side and gently lifted her head towards the glass. Helena sighed as the cool liquid quenched her thirst.

"Much better." She sank back into the pillow.

There was an awkward silence between them, until finally Myka spoke. "Okay now you really need to tell me what is going on."

"Myka…" Helena absent mindedly clutched at the locket hidden beneath her shirt. "I… I can't… "

Anger flashed through Myka's eyes. "Why? Why, pray tell, can you not tell me what is going on with you? That last episode on the stairs was damn right scary! You are scaring me!" Her last words were barely a whisper and her gaze fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Helena breathed out the words. "I'm just afraid…"

"What are you so afraid of?" Myka deep green eyes met Helena's dark ones.

"I'm afraid… of what you will think of me." Helena averted her gaze, refusing to look at her friend.

"Helena…. Helena look at me." Myka lifted Helena's chin, so she was facing her. "Nothing you say will make me think any less of you."

Helena sighed, the words giving little comfort for what she was about to say. "I'm seeing people… People I know to be long dead because I was the cause of their death… whether it be by accident or otherwise. I saw Christina first, back at the warehouse. Then one of her murderers approached me… He appeared exactly as I had left him. Then in the woods I saw all of them… On the stairs Mary, my partner from Warehouse 12, confronted me…I killed them. I killed all of them."

* * *

><p>Artie was searching through the warehouse archives for an artifact that would have the side effects that Helena was experiencing. Only one artifact came up on the screen. He sank back into his desk chair and ran his fingers through his scraggly hair. "There is nothing I can do."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Most of the Dialogue in second half of chapter written by KendraLynora! Thanks for getting me out of a tough spot!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Myka heard the door slam closed below and rushed to her feet. Helena had fallen back into a fevered sleep and Myka's thoughts wouldn't let her close her eyes. She left her room, closing the door quietly behind her and ran down the stairs. Artie stood at the bottom taking off his jacket and solemnly hanging it on the wooden peg.

"Artie?" Myka descended the last chair, her voice hopeful.

"There's nothing we can do, HG needs to work through this on her own."

"What do you mean? What is it?" Myka crossed her arms, biting her lip in worry.

Artie sighed, running his fingers absent-mindedly through his hair. "It's the Bhikkhu shroud."

"From the monks in India? The red…" Myka froze, her eyes grew wide. "I think I know what it is!"

"What?" Artie followed Myka back up the stairs and into Helena's room. Lying on the bed was the red cloth Myka bought her from the farmer's market. Myka started reaching for it when Artie stopped her. "Wait." He pulled two purple gloves from his pocket and slipped them on. "Grab the neutralizer container from my bag in the hallway."

Myka did as she was told and soon the shimmering cloth was drowned in purple goo. An array of golden sparks flew from the container before Artie hastily snapped on the lid.

Myka didn't waste a second before she flew out the door and back into her room, resting by Helena's side. There was no change.

* * *

><p>Helena woke with a start, her eyes searched wildly around the room for something familiar. She noticed Myka curled up in the chair beside her bed, an open book resting on her lap. Soft snores escaped her lips and her head lolled to the side. Helena's mouth curved into a small smile. A glint of light caught her eye from outside the window and she pulled the covers off her legs, swinging them over the side. Her bones ached and her feet sent stinging pains up her legs with each step.<p>

She wobbled to the window, searching for the tiny glint of light. It flashed across her face and saw what looked like a small round piece of metal reflecting from the woods below. She grabbed Myka's house coat from the end of the bed and pulled it. She paused and decided to slip on Myka's slippers before descending the stairs.

The moonlight lit her path across the damp lawn. Leaning against the farthest has a tall dark figure who seemed to be flicking the metal piece into the air and then catching it again. As she moved closer, she noticed it looked oddly like a flattened shilling.

The figure paused, clutching the shilling in his hand, before stepping out into the moonlight. Helena gasped, his skin was tinged blue and his wrists worn raw from their binding. Sticking out of his neck was a jeweled tooth cone and as he moved dark red liquid seeped from the wound and down the front of his shirt. He opened his mouth but only a low gurgling sound came out. He was her second victim. She had kept him alive longer then the first, just to experiment and it had felt wonderful.

He was a mouse of a man with tousled brown hair. Helena remembered his pleas for forgiveness and his excuse that he was against killing Christina.

"I remember you…"

The man only nodded, flicking his coin in the air. When he moved his head another gush of blood escaped the wound on his neck. He turned without a word and began walking into the forest.

"I guess I'm to follow you then…" Helena slowly wandered after him, stumbling over the protruding tree roots. She stopped when she heard a voice from the clearing ahead. The man continued ahead of her, through the ring of trees.

"Good, you brought her then." A familiar voice echoed through the clearing. "Helena, dear, please come out."

Helena trudged into view, standing in front of all three of Christina's murderers.

The man with the three tares in his face spoke. "Hello Helena. Unfortunately my colleagues can't speak, you saw to that, so I will be their spokesperson in a way." He grinned at her.

Her eyes flicked to the third man, he was the last to be killed and he took the longest. She remembered using snake venom to paralyze his motor skills. She remembered feeling calm when she spoke to him even though he could not answer her. In the end she cut out his tongue and sewed his mouth shut, ensuring he would never speak again.

"It's interesting." He said. Helena waited for him to continue but he stayed silent.

"What's interesting?" she finally asked.

"It's interesting that, from all the homes that we burglarized, and all the wee children that were left at home, while their wealthy parents dined away their nights, your daughter was the only one who did not cower in a corner and allow us to complete our art in peace."

"Breaking into one's home is not art!"

He continued; ignoring her outburst, "Christina, that was her name right? Yes, Christina actually approached us and demanded we leave, " He laughed in recollection, "She truly believed that she had some sort of authority over us... well I suppose that's your fault, Helena, all high and mighty. You gave your child whatever she desired. She knew nothing of the real world; pain, hunger, cold nights with no fire to warm her," He chuckled again, "You should really be thanking us, we saved your daughter from becoming an over privileged soulless monster like you, Helena."

"You know nothing of my Christina you bloody bastard!"

"No, you're right Helena, I know nothing of your daughter, but I do know you. Yes, the proof is clear as day. You need only to gaze upon the tattered shreds of the men in front of you… though the sad fact is that we have not just appeared before you now, you have always carried us within you. You are a monster Helena, and nothing you do will change that fact. There will never be a clean slate waiting for you, no matter how many good deeds you accomplish. You will be judged your whole life for the worst thing you have ever done. The question is, will this inhuman act be your final judgment, or is there worse to come?"

"Worse to come…"

"You forget, dear Helena, we know your mind. We are fragments of it. We know everything."

"I… I… don't…." Helena stumbled over her words. Thoughts raced through her head and her lungs felt tight in her chest.

"Don't you mock us, Helena! Don't you dare! This is all on you! You are the one who is capable of this!" He gestured to his face, then to his partner's.

Helena felt rage flooding through her veins. "I am not mocking you! I know well and good what I am capable of! I'm a monster! I don't know what I am doing anymore! I'm just angry all the time!" She clutched at her chest as her breath came in short gasps and she fell to her knees.

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and a soothing voice next to her ear. "Helena. You are having a panic attack, you need to calm down. Breathe in and out slowly." Hands pressed against her chest, guiding her breathing. The sweet scent of Vanilla flooded her nostrils.

"My… Myka."

Myka shushed her, running her fingers through Helena's raven hair. "I'm here. I'm here. You're alright."

The scarred man crouched in front of Helena, keeping eye contact with her. "Now you know what you are. Never forget it." The three murderers faded into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It took a while for Helena's breathing to return to normal, all the while Myka held her. "Shhhh…. You're okay."

"No, Myka… I'm not okay. I am far from okay. Just…" Helena pushed herself to her feet. "Just leave me alone." She ran into the woods towards the Bed and Breakfast, leaving Myka calling after her in the empty clearing.

Once she reached her room, she quickly locked the door behind her and flung herself on the bed. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Chills wracked her body and her feet felt like they were on fire. She felt hot tears stain her cheeks, as she curled up on the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Helena."

A warm hand rested on her waist, pulling her into consciousness. A familiar head of curls hovered over her. "Myka? How did you…"

"Helena, you have been through so much. I don't you how you do it all." Myka brushed a strand of hair from Helena's face. "You lost your daughter. You lost everything, yet you still manage to be so strong."

"How can you think me strong? I am a monster." Helena buried her face in the blankets, avoiding Myka's gaze.

"What makes you think you are a monster, Helena?" Myka continued running her fingers soothingly through Helena's black locks.

"I've slaughtered men. Ripped them to shreds in front of me and I enjoyed every single moment of it. It felt wonderful!" Helena's hands quivered as she spoke.

Myka shook her head, never loosing the small smile on her lips. "You are no monster, Helena. You've been through something terrible, but this is your second chance. What happened to you and Christina was unspeakable. This is your chance move past …"

"No! Myka you don't understand. I have to go away. I have to leave before I hurt anyone else especially you."

Myka tilted her head to the side, her dark curls tumbled over her shoulder. "Why are you afraid of hurting me, Helena?"

Helena hung her head in her hands, her voice muffled slightly. "Because I care about you. I care about you so much it scares me. Everyone I care about ends up getting hurt and it's my fault. I won't allow that to happen to you."

"Helena, look at me." Myka perched Helena's chin on her fingers and raised it to meet her eyes. "You are no longer that person. Since you've been back you have saved both Claudia's life and mine. You are redeeming yourself and you deserve to be loved."

"Who would love me?" Helena scoffed.

"I love you."

Helena's dark eyes caught Myka's green ones and for a second she felt safe. There was her soft smile and her long curls that framed her face so well. The ivory moonlight illuminated her skin in a way that made her look inhuman. It was Myka and only Myka. In that instant she knew, no one else could make her feel like this.

"I… I love you too."

Myka pulled her chin forward, just barely touching her lips. The kiss was sweet and put into words everything Helena was thinking. She leaned forward into the searing kiss, only pulling back when she needed air.

"You can love again, Helena." Myka grinned at her before fading away.

Helena's hand slipped from where it had been resting on Myka's neck and landed with a thud on the bed. Helena smiled. Maybe there was hope for her.

* * *

><p>Myka knocked on the door next to hers, before turning the handle and entering the sunlit room. She smiled at Helena's light snores emanating from the bed. She rested her hand on her forehead, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her skin had cooled off since the previous night and her breathing no longer came in hoarse gasps. Helena stirred beneath her touch and blinked in the bright light.<p>

"Good morning darling." Helena smiled.

"Morning. I see you're feeling better."

"Much." Helena slowly sat herself up on the bed.

"Did you want to join me for brea…" Myka was cut off my Helena's lips pressed against hers. Much to her surprise, she returned the kiss. Fire burned from her lips, down into her stomach and she found herself wanting more.

Helena pulled away. "Myka, darling, as much as I'd love to, I'm not quiet up to snuff yet." A sly grin spread across her lips.

Myka's cheeks tinged bright pink and she couldn't contain her laugh. "That… that was…"

"Wonderful."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Myka and Helena stole kisses whenever they could, oblivious to the fact that everyone, save Pete, already knew of their relationship. Helena hadn't had another episode since that night in the woods, or so Myka thought. Helena wasn't going to tell her otherwise.<p>

Myka sat curled up on the couch in Leena's living room, a book propped open on her lap. Helena smiled, watching her from the doorway. She loved when Myka was like this. Her brow was furrowed and she bit her lip in concentration, as she turned the pages of her book. It was simple and beautiful.

"What are you reading?"

Myka jumped at the sudden interruption and quickly tried to hide the book under her legs. "Nothing!"

"It doesn't look like nothing." Helena sat down next to Myka on the couch and proceeded to pinch her bum.

Myka shrieked, jumping to her feet and letting the book fall to the floor. Helena swiped it up before Myka could make a move. "The Complete Science Fiction collection of H.G. Wells…." She read the cover, her eyebrow arching further onto her forehead.

Myka snatched the book from Helena's hands. "It's just some light reading…" She huffed, tucking the book under her arm.

"Myka, darling, don't be testy." Helena grinned, wrapping her arms around Myka's waist and pulling her onto her lap.

Myka smiled, as Helena brushed her hair to one side. She felt her hot breath against her neck, as she leaned into the warm body behind her. Helena planted soft kisses to Myka's neck and felt her squirm on her lap.

That was the moment Claudia chose to enter the room, her heart melting at the sight of the two women in front of her. "There is so much cuteness in this room right now I think I might die." She threw herself on the couch opposite them, as they quickly separated themselves.

"Claudia!" Myka's cheeks burned bright pink.

"Sorry to kill the mood, but Artie wants to see you."

Myka nodded, still embarrassed and made her way towards the door. Helena moved to follow, but stopped when Claudia raised a hand at her. "Uh uh. Not yet. He wants to see you one at a time."

* * *

><p>Myka had returned, her cheeks redder then before. She told Helena, Artie was waiting for her. She made her way towards the kitchen, more curious then nervous for what Artie had to say.<p>

"Hello" Helena gave an awkward wave as she entered the kitchen. She took a seat opposite Artie on the island.

Artie cleared his throat before speaking. "So I'm going to get straight to the point. I know about Myka and your relationship."

"I… We…. How?"

"Oh come on. You don't think you two were being subtle about it. Its pretty obvious."

Helena shrank back in the chair, fearing the worst. A small lump formed in her throat. "You want us to separate."

"What? No! I… I just want to make sure Myka is in good hands. She… She's been through a rough time and I want to make sure you will treat her right."

"Of course I will. I wont let anything happen to her. I… I love her."

Artie smiled, clearly satisfied with her answer. "That's all I needed to know." He gestured that she was free to go.

Helena entered the living room, taking her place beside Myka and wrapping her arm around her waist. Myka leaned into her touch, a grin spread across her lips. Helena pulled Myka into a light kiss, as Pete entered the room.

He stopped and had to do a double take at the couple on the couch. "Hey! Hey! Hey! When did this happen?" He pointed between the two agents.

Claudia patted Pete on the shoulder. "Way to be behind on the times, Pete. This is so 3 weeks ago."

"Wait… seriously… I didn't just fall into one of my favorite feature films?"

All three women gave Pete a disgusted look and Artie just grumbled as he entered the room. "Head out of the gutter Pete."

Pete grinned. "Nope I refuse."


End file.
